You can't protect me for ever
by steve's-girl-13
Summary: Abby joins her brothers on their hunt. Abby and her brothers show up to a small town in IL to find a spirit killing people by using their greatest fear against them. How does a small town man help save the Winchester's sister from the spirit
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Don't own any Supernatural Characters so please don't sue me

"Ok I don't care what you say, there is nothing scarier then being in a laundry place with creepy old guys with yellow or missing teeth gawking at you," Abby tells her two older brothers as she walks into the motel room with bags of clean and folded clothes.

Abby sets down her bags on the brown wooden table and takes a sip out of the coffee left on the table. She looks over to see her brothers just staring at her. "What," She asked with a mouth full of donut.

"You ever heard of a note," Abby stared at her brother while she swallows her food.

"Yes and I left a note in the bathroom above the toilet seat," She told them sitting down on one of the unmade beds. Sam raised an eyebrow at her as the other brother went into the bathroom to find a note above the toilet.

Dean grabbed the note and walked into the main part of the room, holding the note up at his baby sister. "Why would you leave a note above the toilet?" asked Sam as he took the note from his brother. Abby took a sip of her coffee and swallowed the rest of her donut.

"Because that is the first place Dean goes when he wakes up in the morning," She told them with a smile on her face. Her brothers just stared at her. They then looked at each other before laughing a little bit.

"You know she's right," Dean said as he set down on the bed next to Abby.

"Abby did I ever tell you that you are very strange girl," Sam said as he to set next to his sister. She smiled at them and threw her arms around their necks.

"Yes ever wonder what two knuckle head taught me?" She asked them as she took off running outside with her brothers following her. Abby ran back inside the motel room and jumped on the bed.

"Ha I beat you guys again," She yelled at them as she fell down on the bed. Dean and Sam walked back in and laughed at her.

"Come on we have to get ready and be checked out in an hour," Sam said as he started to dig threw the bag of clean clothes, that were abandoned on the table.

"Aw I don't wanna," Abby whined to her oldest brother. Dean rolled his eyes at her and helped her up from her spot on the bed. Abby went over to her brother Sam and grabbed her bag of clothes and searched threw them for a pair of jeans and her yellow tommy girl shirt.

"See you boys in a few," Abby said to her brother as she went into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

"Hey remember you have less than an hour to get out of here," Dean yelled to his bathroom hogging sister.

Dean walked over to Sam and grabbed some of his own clothes to change into. "You think she misses being at home and having a normal life," Dean asked his brother. Sam looked over at the bathroom door as he heard his sisters music play from the portable radio she brought with her. He could also hear her singing along with the radio. He looked over at his brother.

"To tell you the truth I think is just happy to be around us," Sam said as he started to change from his dirty clothes.

"Yea I guess your right, but I still think she misses not being at her cooking school," Dean said as he put on his shoes.

"Yea, but if you remember she came voluntarily unlike me," Sam told him as he to but his shoes on. Dean smiled and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yea, but I wish it was for a different reason," Dean said as he got up and started to take some of the bags out to his baby.

Sam looked down at his hands, "Yea me and you both."

The bathroom door open and a very happy Abby jumped out and yelled "Tah dah," Sam looked at her and smiling at his sister and shook his head at her before grabbing his bag of clothes.

"Well really I thought you would love for me to be out of the bathroom in record time," Abby said more to herself for there was no one in the room. Abby sigh and grabbed her bag of clothes and one of the clean bag of clothes.

"Hey I did your laundry so you two better go get those bags of clothes before I have to hurt you," Dean and Sam looked at each other before both rolling their eyes.

"Yea you hurt us," Dean cockily said before head into the motel room and grabbing his bag of clean clothes. Abby stuck her tongue out at her older brothers.

Sam walked out of the lobby room. "Ok lets go," He told Dean as he drove out of the parking lot. Abby set in the back seat relaxing as she typed away on Sam's laptop.

"Come on Dean please I'm thirsty," Abby complained to her brother for him to stop. She really wasn't thirsty more or less she wanted out of the car.

"No Abby we need to get to Kentucky. So sit back and play on Sam's computer," Dean told her. Abby glared at her brother before sitting back in the seat.

Five minutes later

"Dean I need to pee really really bad," Sam looked at his sister.

"Just five minutes ago you said you were thirsty," Sam told her. Abby glared at Sam then turned to Dean to give him puppy dog eyes.

Dean didn't look at his sister he just looked at the rode. "Look we are near the border of Kentucky, can we please just stop for a few minutes get some dinner maybe use the bathroom and just stretch our legs," Dean looked over at Sam who shrugged his shoulders at Dean.

Dean then looked back at his nineteen year old sister, who just looked board at him. "Alright fine, but not because you asked me because I am feeling hungry and my baby needs to rest," Abby's bored face brighten and she cheered in the back seat doing a little dance. Dean looked at her threw his review mirror and laughed at her.

Dean pulled into a small diner called 'Trusty's'. Sam got out of the car and Abby practically jumped out of it. "Yes I'm out of that horrible car," Abby did a little dance in the middle of the parking lot.

"Hey don't dis the car and get over here, so you can get something to eat," Abby stopped her dancing and ran over to Dean and jumped on his back.

"Piggy back ride," She said to him.

"Aren't you a little old for this," Dean asked as he started to walk to the door.

"Never, now see when I get married I will have my husband give me a piggy back ride," Abby told Dean as Sam laughed at her.

"What if your husband won't give you a piggy back ride?" Sam asked Abby grinned.

"Then there will be no other riding either," Dean and Sam stopped their walking and looked at each other.

"Come on guys I'm nineteen I know what most guys are thinking about," Abby slide off of Dean's back and waltz into the diner. To be attacked with the smell and warmth of cooking food.

Abby took a booth in the far corner and slide to be next to the window. Dean and Sam soon joined her. Dean next to her and Sam across from Dean, Sam started to type away on his computer looking up weird deaths and such.

"Hi I'm Sheryl, what can I get you to drink," The girl was caked with make up and kept popping her gum.

"Yes One coke, one sprite, and one hot chocolate," Dean said. Sheryl grinned flirty over at Dean before walking off with the orders making sure to sway her hips.

"Hooker much," Abby said to herself as she looked at the menu. Dean and Sam looked at each other then over at Abby.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked as he continued to type away on his computer. Abby looked over at her brothers.

"Please I mean did you see how she was looking at you two. It looked like a lionize ready to bounce on her prey. Plus her make up is dark meaning she is trying to attract some one and blue dark eye shadow just screams hooker," Abby said with her brother just staring at her. Abby checked her watch on her hand then looked at the menu.

"Waffle and bacon for me with a biscuit, What about you two," Abby asked them.

"I think that sounds good," Sam and Dean said at the same time. Abby nodded her head. When Sheryl came back they gave their orders and went back to silence.

"Dean, do you know where we are?" Sam asked as he got his trouble voice going on.

"Cementville, Illinois, why?" Dean asked as he tensed. Abby leaned forward in her seat so her chest was up against the table.

"Well there seems to be a lot unexplained deaths. I mean they find dead men and women with white hair even if the men or women our age," Abby felt chills go up her spine. Dean lowered his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what causes such things.

"Here you go," Sheryl said as gave them there food. Abby dug into her food ignoring Sam and Deans talk. Most of the time when her brothers started to talk about demons and such they couldn't really hurt her, but this thing seems to scare people to death.

"I have to use the bathroom," Dean got up from his spot and Abby slide out of the booth and head to the bathroom. Abby just finished using the bathroom and was washing her hands when she looked up into the mirror to see someone in the mirror. It was a man dressed in white, "You fear to die like every woman in you family does?" He said to Abby. Abby turned around and looked to see if anyone was behind her. She was the only one in there.

Abby turned back to the mirror to see the image gone. Abby turned off the water from where she was washing her hands. She then took off to her brothers. "Um can we leave town now," Abby asked as she started to play with the hem of her shirt.

"Actually we decided to stay and kill this whatever it is," Dean said as he got up to let Abby set in her seat. Abby looked over at Sam and set down in her seat.

"Oh ok," Abby started to play with her food while her brothers talk more.

"Excuse me do you know where the nearest motel is?" Sam asked the old man behind him.

"Uh just straight down this rode here and it's called Motel Jack," Sam smiled and thanked the man.

"Ok well lets go. I'm beat and if we plan on find out what this is then we should try and get some sleep," Dean said as he left some money on the table. Dean and Sam lead the way to the car while Abby trailed behind.

Abby turned and looked at the mirror behind the counter and tensed up when she saw the guy from the bathroom. She turned around to see that no one was in the booth that the guy was setting at in the mirror.

"Abby come on," Abby looked up from the booth and ran toward Dean.

Dean held the door open and looked at the booth Abby was staring at while she ran passed him. He didn't see anything there. Dean looked over at Abby and saw her getting into the car. He looked one last time at the spot she was staring at saw nothing once again. He shrugged his shoulder and walked to his car.

"Everything ok," Dean asked as he looked back at Abby. She smiled and stared out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Sorry about the delay. The computer has been a butt to me. I also didn't think many people would like the story. Well thank you for review. And yes I do like charmed. Please read a review!

BTW- If you feel the need to flame me go right a head. If you don't like the story fine with me. It doesn't hurt or anything else. To tell you the truth I just laugh at it and shrugged it off. Also if you flame me and you are NOT a write. Try writing and see how you like getting flamed.

Chapter 2

Dean drove up to the motel lobby and was about to go inside when Abby volunteered to go in. Dean looked over at Sam before shrugging his shoulders.

"Be right boys," Abby said to her brothers as she crawled out of the backseat with Dean yelling at her for ruining his baby. Abby rolled her eyes at her brother and went into the window surrounding lobby.

There was no one in the lobby so Abby hit the little bell that was on the desk. "Yea be there in a minute," A muffled voice came from the back. Abby shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against the desk. Abby watched as her brothers looked over a map.

"Sorry about that what can I get you?" A guy asked as he came out of the back. Abby turned around and felt herself jump up and down. A boy about twenty one with brown hair, that looked a lot like her eldest brother, but with brown eyes. He was also about 5'9" and dressed in a wife beater and some comfy looking flannel pants.

"Yes I would like a room with two double beds and three will be checking in," The guy nodded and typed away on his cheap computer.

"Yep room fifteen is available," the guy did a swipe with two cards and hand them to Abby.

"Thank you," Abby walked out of the lobby and walked over to the car.

"Boy was that guy hot, anyways number fifteen," Abby said as she walked toward the door. It was only a few doors down from the lobby.

Abby reached the door right when her brothers got of the car. "So Abby exactly how old does this hot lobby guy look like," Dean asked as he started to get protective over his baby sister. Abby stayed in the trunk for a second while she thought about this.

"I say," Abby threw her bag over her shoulder, "enough were I was about ready to through him on the desk and have my way with him," Abby said as she walked away with a smile, while her brothers just stared shockingly at her.

Abby opened the door and found that the room was kinda like the outside either nicotine stain or water stained. Abby threw her bag on the bed closest to the door but on the furthest side from the door.

"I'll take the bed closest to the door like usual," Dean said as he threw his stuff on the floor. Sam nodded and threw his stuff on his bed closest to the window and bathroom.

"Well that mean you get me as a bed buddy like usual," Abby said as she laid down on the bed.

"Great," Dean said sarcastically with a smiled on his face. Abby just glared at her brother and turned on her side away from the light that was to her right. Abby soon after turning on her side conked out and left her brothers for her dreams.

Dean looked over at his sister then over at Sam. "Wonder if she ever noticed that she is always sleeping in between us," Sam looked over from the TV at his baby sister. He smiled at the thought, "She probably thinks that if she is between us nothing bad can ever happen to her."

Dean smiled at that thought, "You know she is scared of the stuff we kill, yet she still wants to be here with us. Huh weird." Sam nodded his head at Dean. Dean leaned his head against the head board.

"Man do I wish I could feel like her and unfazed about things that go bump in the night," Dean muttered to himself, as too was wide awake like Sam.

"Yea, me to man, me too. I also wouldn't mind being able to sleep a full night like her to," Sam said as he got up to change into something more comfy.

"HAhaha I wish I did to. I mean I swear this girl gets a lot of perks I wouldn't mind having," Dean said as search threw his bag of cloths. Sam came back from the bathroom in a flannel shirt and gray shirt. Dean on the other hand just took his pants off and changed into a black wife beater shirt.

"You think will ever find Dad," Sam asked as he pulled back the ugly flowered comforter off the bed. Dean shrugged his shoulder and maneuvered the comforter out from under Abby and pulled it to the floor.

"I don't know man, but I wonder if Abby's right about them never cleaning these things," Dean said as he pulled the last of the covers off of the bed.

"yea she right Jessica used to say and do the same thing like Abby. When we went to our first hotel together for a trip in a class," Sam said as a sudden silence fell over the room. Dean looked over at his younger brother.

"Sam I'm real sorry about what happen to Jess…." Sam cut him off.

"Naw man not tonight lets just watch some info-mercials," Dean smiled at his brother and got into bed. Abby moaned a little and moved rolling over toward Dean.

"I guess sleeping beauty is having a bad dream," Sam said as he turned on the TV and flipped threw the channels. Dean looked down at Abby and put his arm around her waist.

"Yea hope it isn't something like a bump in night, but just one of those teenage girls bad dreams," Sam smiled at him and shook his head as he landed on a channel.

Abby woke up from a jolt and looked around the room, both of her brothers were sleeping. Abby looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was four twenty-one in the morning.

Abby always woke up at this time. She doesn't know why, but she just does. Abby also never remembers her dreams and why she wakes with a jolt. Abby looked over at Dean and he turned his body away when she moved away from him. She smiled at her brother and got out of bed making sure that he was warm.

Abby changed out of her clothes from yesterday into a pair of running pants and a sports bra along with a gray wife beater t-shirt. Abby wrote down on a pen and paper that she was gonna do her daily run and should be back in an hour at the latest. She also wrote down what time it was.

Taking a key with her Abby ran out of the room shutting it and taking a run around the block.

Thirty minutes passed by when she jogged pass the lobby to see the guy from last night having trouble bring in some things. Abby ran over to the guy and grab a few of the boxes.

"Oh thanks a lot," the guy said as she followed him into the lobby.

"You're welcome were do you want me to set these," Abby asked as she followed him to the back of the room. They both just entered into the storage room.

"On that shelf right there," He pointed to with one of the boxes he had in his hand. Abby set the box on the wired shelf and looked over at him.

"Well I better be off don't want my brothers to worry about little ol' me," Abby said. The guy nodded and followed her out to the lobby.

"Thanks again by the way I'm Mark," The guy held out his hand to me. I took it and shook it.

"Abby and the two guys I'm with are Dean and Sam," Mark nodded his head.

"I was wondering why two guys and a girl where sharing a room. I mean not many people come here unless it was a one night stand type of deals. I didn't figure you as a hooker," Abby couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Thanks I think," Abby said.

"How long you guys here for," Abby shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure I guess when my brother are down with there business here," Mark nodded his head.

"Well if you ever get bored stop by we can play my play station two. I get bored here so I made a home in the back," Abby nodded her head and looked down at her watch it had been an hour and forty minutes.

"Oh I gotta go but I'll keep the offer in mind," Abby yelled as she ran out of the lobby.

Abby opened the door to find her brothers standing around with the TV off. "Hey so you get my note?" I asked them as I set down on the bed.

"Yes and it was in a very interesting place," I rose an eyebrow at them.

"Really?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter.

"Yes in fact Sam found it in the refrigerator. Now please tell me why you put a note in the refrigerator," Dean said as he stood next to the window. Abby looked over at her brother and grinned.

"It's the first place Sam goes when he wakes up in the morning," Abby told them.

"Why can't you put things in obvious places," Sam asked Abby.

"Where is the fun in that?" Abby asked as she set up from the bed.

"Augh," Sam growled as he slammed the bathroom door.

"Well excuse me for trying to put some pep in this terror of a life," Abby yelled at the closed wooden door. Abby then stock her tongue out at the door. She heard laughter and looked over at her brother. Abby glared at Dean and threw a pillow at his head.

Dean was stopped in the middle of his laughter for a pillow connected with his head. "So what are we gonna be doing today?" I asked Dean.

"Sam and I are gonna go investigate this whatever, while you sit her and hang out," Abby pouted at this idea.

"Do I at least get a ride to some place so I can get some breakfast?" Dean looked up at the air as he thought about this.

"Uh well if you want we are just going to the diner down the street," Abby scrunched up her nose.

"I think I'll just hang with Mark," Abby said getting up from the bed and walking over to the window.

"Who's Mark," Dean asked as he pulled on a pair of jeans. Abby turned around and smiled.

"The fox from the lobby," Deans eyebrow lowered.

"I don't think……….." Abby cut her brother off.

"Oh please I'm not gonna try and have sex with him. If it makes you feel any better I'm still a lovely little virgin," Abby told her brother as she squeezed his cheeks.

"Ah come on something I'm don't want to here that. Don't get me wrong I am glad of that answer, but still don't want to here about my baby sister's sex life," Dean said as he plugged up his ears. Abby laughed at him, "What sex life, didn't you hear I'm a virgin." Dean once again grimaced and started to hum Metallica to himself.

"Now you know how I feel when you are talking to Sam about some chick," I yelled threw his closed ears and humming voice. He glared at me.

I walked away from him and walked outside and looked up at the rising sun.

Abby glanced over to the lobby to see Mark waving a friend away. She waved back and was about to walk over towards him when Sam popped his head out the door.

"Abby come inside," he said urgently. Abby looked up at the sun before walking into the motel room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thank you for all the reviews. Also I will try and work on my tenses. I also hope that the POV is not confusion any more. Well I hope you enjoy the story. Fill free to give me any or your ideas.

NEWS CASTER

"No John there not sure what is the cause of the death. They think it was a murder for there was something written on the mirror," The cameraman turned to the mirror there written in soot was 'You can't escape your destiny.' The camera was focused back onto the woman.

"We don't really know what this means right now John, but we will let you know as soon as possible," Dean cut the TV off and looked over at Sam and a finger nail biting Abby.

"So we know where to start," Sam said as he looked over at Dean.

"Yea let's go," Dean said as he got up from his spot on the bed. Sam left the room and Abby was about to follow when Dean called her back.

"Abby, you alright?" Dean asked Abby as he looked her in the eye. Abby smiled at Dean.

"Yea, why do you ask?" Dean pointed to her chewed nails.

"You bite your nails when you are scared," Abby grinned and tucked her hand behind her.

"Yea I guess I was shocked how close it, the death, happened," Dean nodded his head and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok if you want you have my permission to hangout with Mark," Dean said when he pulled away.

"Oh I have your permission, like you could stop me buddy," Abby joked. Dean grinned and walked outside to the car with Abby behind.

Abby gave each of her brothers a hug. "Be careful Sam," Abby whispered to her brother. He smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Also I'm sorry about earlier," Abby said as Dean set in the car. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess you just remind me of Jessica a little," Abby flinched through her smile. Abby remember how Jessica died and it was the way Abby didn't want to die. People also say she is a lot like her mother too, so she is very much frightened. If she is like these now dead women, she just might die that way.

Sam got in the car. Dean and Sam said something to each other before waving up at Abby. Abby waved back and watched her brothers pull out of the parking lot and unto the rode. Abby waited patiently for the family signal.

Dean honked the horn, the family signal, to tell her they loved her. There was another honk and that was to warn her that she better not do anything stupid. Abby laughed and looked back at the empty room. She then looked over at the lobby. She decided to head over to the lobby. Abby always had a fear of showering by herself.

Abby open the lobby door and yelled for Mark. He came out of back with a big grin on his face as he went to lean on the front desk. "So does the offer still stand," Mark grinned bigger and open the door that blocked the guest from coming to the back.

"I think I can make an exception," Mark said. Abby grinned and followed Mark to the back room.

()()()()DEAN AND SAM()()()()

"Did you get the feeling something was up with Abby?" Dean asked Sam. Sam continued to look out the windshield.

"You know yea and she flinched a little when I said that she was a lot like Jessica," Dean nodded his head.

"I think there is something up that she isn't telling us," Dean said as he pulled into the diner's parking lot. The news and such where gone, in fact you would have never thought that there was a death there.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and gave each other the ok-what-the-crap- look. Sam and Dean entered into the diner and order something to eat.

"You know I just realized something how are we gonna get into the girls bathroom," Dean smiled evilly at Sam. A waitress came over with their orders. She set it down making sure to let Dean see lots of cleavage. Dean grinned up at her. The waitress walked away giving Dean a great view. Sam coughed a little to get Dean's attention.

Dean turned back to Sam, "I repeat how are we gonna get into the girls bathroom?"

"I hate it when you smile like that," Sam said as he started to dig into his breakfast. Dean just humped at him before digging into his own breakfast.

"You know I feel kinda bad that dear Abby isn't have such a good breakfast," Dean said with a mouth full of food. Sam nodded at his brother and continued to dig into his breakfast.

()()()()ABBY()()()()

"Ok this looks so disgusting," Abby said out loud as she looked down at the food Mark just laid in front of her.

"Ah but looks are deceiving," Mark pointed at Abby as he dug into his pancake hamburger. It really wasn't a burger more of two pancakes put together with bacon as the meat scrambled eggs as the cheese and syrup as the condiments.

"Come on take a bite," Abby raised an eyebrow at Mark before taking a small bite out of her breakfast hamburger. At first her face showed disgusted but when she finally got used to it her face light up a little.

"Not half bad Mark," Abby said while Mark just gleamed at her.

"Now I hope you don't mind me stealing this idea and having it on my menu when I open up my first restaurant." Mark took a sip from his oranges and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Restaurant?" Mark asked. Abby grinned and swallowed her food.

"Well yea, I mean I do have to finish my course as a chef, but I was thinking about taking a few classes in business management," Abby told him.

"Chef, my, you are full of surprises," Abby turned her head a little at Mark.

"What is that surprising? I mean you barely know me," Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"You just seem like you would be more of a stay at home mom, that's all," Abby couldn't help it but laugh.

"What's so funny about that," Abby shook her head and took a sip of her drink again.

"It's just when we had breaks for school and stuff I absolutely hated being at home all day. In fact I hated it so much I usually went with my brothers to their work," Mark nodded his head.

"I'm the same, sure I like being at home, but the same cinerary for twenty-four seven is miserable," Abby held up her hand for a hive five.

Abby notice that they were both done with their breakfast and started to pick up and wash dishes. Abby heard laughter from behind her and saw Mark laughing while he set at the table.

"What," Abby asked as she started to clean the dishes.

"You wonder why I think you are more of a house wife then a business woman/chef," Mark said as he started to put the dishes away.

"Yea well just because I want to be a chef/ business woman, doesn't mean I don't want to be a good wife and mother," Abby said.

"And do you have any one that you want for a husband in mind," Mark asked. Abby looked up in the air.

"Well…………..," Abby said trying to make it sound like she actually had someone in mind, " NO.'

Mark's face seemed to show relief, "Good cause I don't want to be flirting with a taken woman," Abby laughed and threw water at Marks body.

()()()()DEAN AND SAM()()()()

"Ok man we are getting no where!" Sam said as they got into the Chevy 67 Impala.

"Yea I know what you mean," Dean told him as he backed out of Mrs. Johannes house. Her husband was on of the victims.

"Why don't we just go back to the hotel and hang with Abby for a little while," Dean agreed and drove back toward the motel.

Abby just opened the front door to her room when she heard a familiar engine. Abby turned around and saw her brothers pulling into the parking lot. She waved at them and waited for them to pull up. She glanced down at her watch and saw that it only four thirty.

"Aren't you guys just a little early?" Usually the boys don't return from 'work' unit like six.

"Yea, but it was a stale rung today so we figure we could come back and hang out here with you," Sam said as he passed by her and into the room. Abby shrugged her shoulders and followed Sam into the room with Dean behind her.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza daddy-o," Abby sang to herself as she took a bite of her favorite pizza, Papa Johns. Dean did a sideways look at Abby.

"What in the world are you singing?" Dean asked her. Abby swallowed her food, "It's just an old saying."

"uh-huh" Dean said as he turned his attention back to the TV. Abby continued to eat her food. Abby heard a dinging noise and looked over a Sam.

"You got an email Abby."

"Really?" Abby asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yes really and don't talk with your mouth full," Sam said as he got up from his seat at the wooden table to let Abby check her email.

"Yea whatever," Abby said before turning her attention back to the computer.

Hey Abby

This is you father. I just want you to know that I love you. I know I shouldn't be emailing you, but I just was you to know that everything will be fine. Yes I do know about those dreams that you are having. I also want to give you tip: When you are afraid fight it, think of happy thoughts. I love you.- Dad

P.s.- don't let Dean or Sam see this message.

"So who is the email from," Dean asked as he walked over. Abby clicked the closed button and turned to Dean.

"Oh just a friend telling me the daily girl news is all," Abby lied. Dean raised an eyebrow at Abby before shrugging his shoulders. Abby walked over to the bed still eating pizza and watching the TV.

Abby could feel her brother Dean looking at her skeptical, but just ignored it and watched the rest of the show.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the long wait this chapter had baout five different typs of drafts. Well please read and review and also give me idea's about what you think should happen next.

"Alright it has been a week since the last murder," Sam said as he set in the room. Abby was typing away on her computer doing some homework for a class. She managed to talk her dean into letting her do assignments on the rode, so she wouldn't get behind in school. The dean was a little apprehensive, but finally agreed when she offered to do twice as hard work and get it in on time, just as if she was in school.

"Yea I know it weird it's like the bump just went away," Dean stated out loud as he looked through his dad's journal again.

"I know, but something is telling me that it isn't gone," Sam said. Dean agreed with him and continued to do his search through the book. Abby looked up at her brothers for a second before going back to her task.

A few minutes passed by and Sam started to complain about being hungry. "Alright let's just go somewhere to eat then, I'm getting hungry myself. What about you Abby," Abby looked up from Sam's laptop. She glanced down at the clock and saw that it was six-thirty. Mark was gonna be there in two hours.

"Um actually I have plans tonight," Abby told her brothers as she saved her essay about different knifes and the when to best use them.

"Plans? What plans?" Dean asked as he looked up from tying his brown shoes.

"Well not that is any of your business, but Mark asked me to go dancing with him in the town over," Abby closed the laptop and got up from her seat on at the table.

"And you think it is a good idea to go with this guy, and not even bother to tell us," Sam asked Abby. Abby shrugged her shoulders and dug threw her bag looking for her bathrobe.

"Yep, after all I am an adult it's not like I have to tell you guys anything," Abby said as rebellion started to run through her veins. Abby started to remember her childhood and how she wasn't really a loud to date a lot. After all she was always off on her weekends with her family, and she wasn't aloud to go out on school nights.

"Like hell you don't have to tell us what is going on," Dean said as he got up from the bed. Abby sighed she knew what was gonna happen.

"Dean I am nineteen years old," Abby told Dean trying to avoid fighting with Dean.

"That's right nineteen years old. You are still just a baby," Sam said cutting off the now agitated Dean, as he followed Abby into the bathroom.

"I am not a baby!" Abby yelled to Sam as she turned to him.

"The hell you aren't. Abby you are nineteen years old. You have only been an adult for hardly a full two years. You are still a baby," Dean told Abby. Abby glared at Dean.

"I am not!" Abby yelled to Dean.

"Yes you are and as your oldest brother it is my job to protect you," Dean told Abby. Abby grunted in frustration at Dean.

"I am not fifteen years old Dean. I can take care of myself so just stop trying to protect me from the big bad world," Abby told Dean. Dean glared at Abby.

"Is that really what you want?" Dean asked Abby. Abby looked at Dean's face for a second.

"Yes that is what I want," Abby told Dean.

"Fine then Sam and I will let you go out with Mark tonight, and we will stop protecting you." Dean told Abby before quickly turning his back to Abby and walking out of the motel room.

Abby turned to Sam surprised at what just happened. "Sam what just happened?" Abby asked. Sam turned too looked at Abby.

"I don't know," Sam said as he and Abby stood there for a second.

"SAM COME ON LET'S GET SOMETHING TO EAT!" They both heard Dean yell. Sam turned to Abby giving her a reassuring smile before leaving the motel room.

Abby stood in the motel room not able to believe at just what happen. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was seven o'clock. Abby quickly jumped into the shower and got ready for her date.

It was eight o'clock and Abby had been sitting on the bed for a while waiting for Mark to come. Abby was also hoping that Dean would come back with Sam and food, and he would try to make her stay.

Dean never came and when she heard a knock on the door Abby grabbed her purse and walked over to the door.

"Hey," Abby said as the door opened to reveal Mark dressed up in a light somewhat bag jeans and a black button up top. Mark looked great and Abby couldn't help, but smile at him.

"You look beautiful," Mark said to Abby. Abby blushed and told Mark that he looked good himself. Abby was dressed in dark blue jeans with rhinestones on the butt pockets. She had a light blue top on that was in shape of a halter top.

"Well my lady," Mark held out his arm to Abby. Abby took his arms, closed the door behind her, and let Mark walk her to his nice Ford Truck. Mark helped Abby into his car before quickly running around and jumping in him self. Mark grinned over at Abby, "Ready for a good time?"

Abby grinned at Mark letting herself forget about her brothers, "You know it." Mark turned the car on and soon he and Abby were pulling out of the parking lot and heading over to the next town over.

DEANANDSAM

Dean and Sam had a very stiff and quiet dinner that night. Sam wondering what in the hell was going through Dean's head. Dean was more angry and upset with his baby sister.

'Stop trying to protect me from the big bag world!' Dean heard over and over in his head still not able to get over how his baby sister didn't want him to be her knight in shinny armor anymore.

Dean just couldn't seemed to forget how when he was eighteen she was just turning twelve and she still need him to kill the bugs, or she would sneak into his room cause she was scared something bump in the night would get her.

"Dean, Dean, DEAN!" Dean was pulled out of his memory from his other younger sibling calling for him.

"What?" Dean snapped at Sam. Sam was unfazed by the snap.

"It's time to go," Sam told Dean before getting up from the chair and heading out toward the car. Dean looked down at his half eaten burger. Dean wrapped up the burger and saved the fries and put them back in the paper bag. Dean tried to tell himself that it was for him later, but deep down he knew he was saving it just in case Abby got hungry.

Dean walked out of the fast-food restaurant waving good-bye to the good looking broad at the counter. He got in his car and set the paper bag next to the heater to keep the food warm. Sam looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow, but didn't ask anything.

Sam knew that the burger and left over fires were for Abby, but he also knew that Dean was still angry. So Sam just kept his mouth shut and looked out the car window.

ABBY

Abby was dancing like crazy with Mark, bumping and grinding with each other in all the fast songs. "YOU KNOW YOU ARE A GREAT DANCER!" Abby yelled to Dean.

"THANKS NOT SO BAD YOURSELF!" Mark yelled back to Abby grinned at Mark. Abby did this quick move and she knew just what it did to Mark. Sure Abby didn't want to have sex tonight, but she did want to have fun with teasing Mark.

Mark glared at Abby for he knew just what that girl was trying to do to him and it seemed to be working. Abby and Mark continued to dance that night away.

DEANANDSAM

"What are you looking up?" Sam asked Dean as they set on the bed watching info-mercials.

"Just some stuff on this guy, Mark." Dean said as he continued to type away on the internet.

"Oh really and have you found anything odd about him." Dean glared at the smirking Sam.

"Shut up, you are just mad that I though about it before you did." It was true Sam didn't like this boy, Mark, either. Mark just gave Sam this weird feeling and something about him was fishy.

However, Mark also didn't seem like he was a bad guy. Sam just got this feeling that Mark wasn't telling Abby everything about himself. Sam also worried that Abby might start getting attached to Mark. He didn't want his little sister's heart to be broken when they had to move on and deal with a different bump in the night.

Sam was pulled out of his thought by an angry sighing Dean. "This boy has nothing, not even a stupid speeding ticket." Dean complained as he set the laptop on the table that set between the beds.

Sam found this odd for his gut was rarely wrong about things. "Well you know I guess our sister can pick ok ones," Sam said trying to lighten up Dean. Dean grunted at Sam and turned on his side to go to sleep. Dean noticed that tonight he left no room what-so-ever for Abby.

Sam sighed tiredly and looked over at the alarm clock, it read twelve o'clock. Sam sighed and rested his head on the pillow and started to flip through the channels.

ABBY

"I had a great time tonight Mark, thank you." Mark shyly smiled at Abby.

"Well I had a great time, too." Mark told Abby. Abby grinned happily up at Mark. She looked at the green door that led to her brothers. Abby glanced down at her watch and saw that is was two in the morning.

"I guess I should go inside and get to bed," Abby said as she still stood in front of Mark.

"Yea and I should get over to the lobby," Abby uh-huh Mark. The two still hadn't moved from the spot.

"Well goodnight," Abby said as she kissed Mark on the cheek and rushed off inside the motel room. Abby glanced through the peep whole and saw that Mark was holding the cheek she kissed him on with a big smile on her face.

Abby grinned to herself and turned away from the door. Abby smiled fail a little as she saw that Dean had taken the whole bed to himself. Abby sighed sadly and walked over to the bathroom closet and pulled down the extra blanket and pillow.

Abby made a pallet with the two comforts and put the pillow on the floor and through the extra blanket on the floor, too. Abby then changed into comfy clothes, pulled up her hair, brushed her teeth, and took off her make up.

When all her tasked were done; Abby walked over to her 'bed' and laid down on it. Abby sighed tiredly and soon fell into a horrible sleep.

A/N: Hey if anyone is thinking that the cheek kiss sucked, well I just don't think Abby would want to kiss on the first date. I don't know something about the way I see Abby tells me that it would have been out of her personality to kiss on the lips. Please fill free to voice your opinion on this matter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok the Dream Sequence is gonna be told in Abby's POV. The rest of the story is told in normarl POV. I hope you like the story and please read and review

DREAM SEQUENCE ABBY'S POV

I slowly walked up a stair case. I didn't recognize the stair case, but it felt familiar. I saw a picture frame with very familiar people. I reached up and touched the picture frame. "JOHN hurry she's in a hurry to get out," I looked up from the picture frame and saw my father running downstairs with Sam in his arms and Dean running closely behind. Dean had a little suit case in his hands. I walked down the stairs and saw a beautiful blonde woman standing with a very round belly standing in the fore she had a smile on her face.

The front door opened and my dad came back, "Mary I am so sorry." My dad repeated this over and over as he helped my mom to the family car. I watched as the car pulled out of the driveway and toward the hospital.

I stood in a nursery with a lot of babies in it. I saw a five year old boy standing over a small bassinet. I walked slowly to the boy and recognized him as Dean. I looked down and saw myself wrapped up in a pink blanket, with a little pink hat on. I smiled at my sleeping self.

"Hi Abigail I'm your oldest brother Dean. You have another brother his name is Sam. His asleep right now, but you'll see him soon. Abby I promise I will protect you the rest of my life, even if you tell me to stop I will keep an eye out for you," my little self opened her eyes and just smiled up at Dean.

My dad walked over to Dean, "Hey little man watching your little sister for me." Dean grinned up at Dad.

"Yea, because that is what big brothers' are supposed to do for their little sisters' right, Dad?" My dad grinned proudly at Dean.

"That's right, but you know what Dean your little sister also needs a friend. I want you to remember that." Dean looked at his dad then back at my little self.

"Yes, sir," a nice nurse walked over to Dad and Dean.

"Mr. Winchester I was filling out the birth certificate for your daughter, when I noticed that she didn't have a middle name. I was wondering if you were planning on giving her one." Dad looked at Dean for a second as he saw Dean talking once again to little me.

"Yes, we do please hold on," Dad walked over to Dean and got to Dean's level.

"Dean would you like to give your little sister her middle name?" Dean's eyes light up.

"Really?" Dad nodded his head at Dean. Dean turned over to look a little me for a second.

"Dad what was the name of that lady that just recently became a princess?" Dean asked Dad. Dad thought about it for a second.

"Diana," Dad answered Dean. Dean turned to my little self.

"Abigail Diana Winchester," Dean said out loud. I watched as my baby self gurgled up at Dean. I watched as Dad turned and looked up at the nurse. "Her middle name is gonna be Diana," the nurse smiled and thanked Dad and left.

Dad turned back to Dean, "Son why did you choose that name?"

"Because Abigail is a princess and more beautiful then the Princess Diana, so I though she should be named after a princess," I smiled to myself as I heard this. I was never told that Dean was the one that gave me the middle name Diana.

"MARY!" I heard Dad yelled as I stood on the stairs. A few seconds passed and Dad was running up the stairs pass me. I knew what night this was and I ran up following Dad.

Dad ran into the nursery and walked over to the cradle, "Sammy how did you get into Abby's cradle. Did Dean put you in here, again." I was confused if Sammy was in my room then where was I. I guess that dawned on Dad as he picked up Sammy. He looked around the room when he saw a red dot fall on the cradle.

Dad looked up and I did so, too. There was mom hovering over my cradle. "John……Abigail." Mom blew up in flames. Dad screamed no, but he quickly ran out of the nursery and toward the confused and frightened Dean. I heard him yell to Dean to run as fast as he could and not to look back.

Dean did as he was told. I watched as Dad ran all over the upstairs looking for me. I didn't follow him however. I ran into a different room. I don't know why, but I just had a feeling that I need to go into that room.

I didn't recognize the room, but I some how knew exactly who's room it was. I ran over to the bed and there I was sleeping soundly with pillows around me to protect me from falling. I saw a dark figure coming toward my little self. I ran towards the hallway to get Dad when my baby self started to cry. Dad heard my cry and ran into the room the dark figure was in.

I saw that Dad was frightened by the dark figure, but he didn't care he ran towards me and swept me up in his arms. Dad ran out of the room and I was gonna follow him when I saw the man from the mirror and diner.

"You see it is your destiny to die like your mother, in fact your mother wasn't even suppose to die that night. No that night was supposed to be your marking; the marking of when you where suppose to die. However your brother was in your cradle and the demon accidentally marked your brother and killed your mother earlier then plan." The man said.

"No you lie," I told the demon.

"No, that is why Jessica died. The demons of the night know that the Winchester males are not to be killed, so we go after the women; your mother, Jessica, and YOU!" The demon told me. I was frighten I didn't want to die yet.

"Don't be frighten it's not your night to die. No I want you to suffer a little bit longer." Everything became black

END OF SEQUENCE NORMAL POV

"MOM!" Abby yelled quickly sitting up from my spot on the ground. She turned to the alarm clock it was five o'clock. She slept passed the usual four twenty-one; something that hasn't happen in a very long time. Abby also remember this dream; a first in a very long time.

Abby looked around the room and saw that Dean was missing from the bed and Sam was still asleep. Abby slowly rose from my spot on the floor and stretched her body. Her shoulder was slightly sore, of course that happens when you sleep on a floor. Abby was massaging it when she heard the door open. Abby looked over and saw Dean with a box of Krispy Cream donuts and three cups of coffee.

Abby didn't know what to say to Dean; a first for me seeing as how she usually told Dean everything, "Um I got some donuts."

Dean said as he stopped the acquired silence. Abby went over to the table and took a seat a cross from Dean and grabbed a donut. "Is one of those for me?" Abby asked; Dean as she pointed to a hot cup of coffee. Dean nodded his head and pushed the cup holder toward me. Abby grabbed one of the hot cups, and mumbled and thanks to him.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and just stared at the table. Abby watched him as her dream coming back to her. 'Did he really give me the name Diana?' she thought as she watched her brother grab his third donut.

"Why are you staring at me?" Dean demanded grumpily towards her as he took bite of his donut.

"Um… I was just wondering did you give me my middle name?" Abby asked Dean, even if they were mad at each other. Abby knew Dean would answer her if she asked him a question.

Dean set up and set his donut down on a napkin. "Who told you that, and why do you ask?"

"Just tell me Dean did your really give me the middle name Diana," Abby asked Dean again.

"Yes," Dean muttered under his breathe. Abby thought about this for a second, her big brother that Abby just tried to kick out of my life gave her, her middle name.

"Thank you," Abby told Dean, simple and quick. Dean looked up at me from the table. Abby just smiled at him and grabbed her cup of and a donut and took a seat on the bed. Abby rested myself on the head bored and relaxed as the hot liquid ran through my body.

"Mhmm I smell donuts," Abby couldn't help, but chuckle to herself as Sam slowly walked toward the table and shoved half a donut down his throat.

"You really are a prime example of 'the best way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach.'" Abby told Sam. He just ignored her and started on his seconded donut.

Abby looked to her right and saw the remote and picked it up. Abby turned it on and started to flip through the channels stopping on the country music channel. Abby heard Dean complain about her choice of TV, but just ignored it. It was Saturday morning and the country music top twenty was on. The number twelve slot went to Josh Turner 'Your Man'. Abby tapped her foot to the beat and song along. The song ended and Reba came on. Abby turned down the volume and looked over at Dean and Sam.

"So what is the plan today?" Abby asked Dean and Sam.

"Well we figure we would go to the library and look up some local information see what these people have in common," Sam told her. Abby shrugged her shoulders.

"That sounds like fun," Abby lied as she grabbed the laptop that lied next to her. Abby picked the laptop up and turned it on. Abby heard Dean mumble a yea right, but other then that the room was in silence.

Abby saw that she had a message from someone. Abby clicked on the message and saw that it was from her Dad.

Abby,

I'm so sorry about the lost, but don't let this get you down. This is exactly what the demon wants you to do. Remember think of happy thoughts and you will always be protected from evil.

Love,

Dad

"Hello Abby did you hear me," Abby looked up from the strange message to Sam.

"Um no what did you say?" Abby asked still not really paying attention to the Sam. 'What in the world is he talking about lost I haven't lost anything or anyone for that matter,' Abby thought to herself.

"ABIGAIL!" Abby jumped from her daydream and looked up at Dean.

"What," Abby snapped not really meaning to. Dean glared at Abby, "Sam and I are leaving will be back later." Abby nodded her head and watched as Dean and Sam walked outside.

DEANANDSAM

"What is with her this morning," Dean said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked Dean as Dean pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh it's nothing," Dean said as they went toward the local library. Sam shrugged his shoulders at his older brother and stared out the window like he usually does, when the two aren't talking.

ABBY

Abby looked back down at the message and reread it. "Ok old man you are loosing your head." Abby said out loud before turning off and closing the laptop.

Abby chugged down the rest of her drink and got up from the bed. She turned up the volume and got ready for the day. Abby was done with herself when she noticed that the room was a pig sty. Abby cleaned up the room and through her brothers' dirty close in the corner of the room. It looked like she had another load of laundry she need to do.

Abby sighed tiredly as she was so sick of laundry. Abby put the dirty clothes in the dirty clothes bag. She tided up the top when it accord to her that she had no way to get to the local laundry place.

Then it hit Abby, Mark would probably be willing to give her a ride to the laundry place. She might even get him to stay with her so she wouldn't be bored to death. Abby left the dirty clothes bag in the room and quickly ran to the lobby.

Abby opened the door and saw that Mark wasn't in the front, so she went to the back. Mark said if she ever needed him just go to the back of the room, because that is most likely where he'll be. "Hey Mark I need your help! Mark! Mark!" Abby yelled as she went through the back of the lobby. He wasn't in his 'home', nor was he in the kitchen. The only other place he could be was the storage area.

Abby went to the storage area and looked around and saw that the place was a mess and that all the boxes and stuff were spread along the floor. Abby gulped feeling something build up in her stomach. Abby moved the boxes around and there she saw Mark.

DEANANDSAM

"Man what is up with this demon there is no consistence with it," Sam complained as he continued to search through old records.

"Yea I know," Dean said. Dean's phone started to ring and he got and evil glare from the old librarian. Dean picked up the phone and saw that it was Abby's number.

"Dude its Abby," Dean said as he flipped open the phone.

"Abby?" Dean asked into the phone. Dean rarely got a call from Abby when he was out on the job.

"Dean he's got white hair, his got white hair!" Abby yelled into Dean's phone as she cried.

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews and thank you even more if you voiced your opinion. I really do like to see what my readers think about my story. Please voice your opinion again on this matter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Just to clear something up thought. The reason Abby doesn't go with her brothers and is always left behind is, because Abby is actually frightened by the demons and such. Abby only went along, cause she wanted to be closer toDean. In all reality Dean actually wanted Abby to stay where she was at school and away from the bumps.

A very familiar black car pulled into the parking lot and Abby took of toward the car. Abby had tears running down her face. Dean turned off the car and got out and went over to Abby. "Abby what's going on?" Dean asked Abby as she just cried.

"Dean he's got white hair, he's got white hair," Abby said over and over. Dean grabbed Abby and tucked her in his arms and under his chin. Abby cried into Dean's shoulders over and over.

Dean looked at Sam and gestured with his eyes for Sam to check out the lobby area. Sam did as Dean told him to do.

Sam slowly entered into the lobby and walked to the back. He checked out the kitchen and the he checked out the living area so far nothing was wrong. He noticed that the door was open and boxes where lying on the floor. Sam entered into the storage room and saw Mark with his eyes wide open. His hair was white just like all the rest of the victims. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and turned his back to the dead boy.

Sam slowly walked out of the storage room and back outside. Dean was still holding the crying Abby. Dean looked up at Sam, who confirmed what the brothers thought happen. Dean sighed and let out a man. 'The demon was just a few yards away and we missed him. Even worse a person died again that was becoming close to Abby,' Dean thought to himself as he held unto Abby.

"Abby did you call the police?" Sam asked Abby. Abby shook her head no and just held on tight to Dean.

"I'll call the police," Sam said. Dean nodded his head and turned his attention back to Abby.

"Shh….shh Abby it's not your fault. Everything's gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be alright," Abby just cried into Dean's shoulder; soaking the fabric threw. 'Dad what do we do?' Dean asked himself as he tried to console his baby sister.

Dean looked over at Sam and saw him talking on the phone with the police. Dean turned back to Abby and saw that she calmed down a little. "Why don't you go sit in the car while I talk with Sam," Abby nodded her head and went to the car and set in the passenger seat. Dean looked at Abby for a second before he turned his attention to Sam.

Sam turned shut his phone and turned to Dean, "They're on there way." Dean nodded his head. Sam turned to the car where Abby just set.

"How is she doing?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I don't know. This is the first time the demons have never ever gotten this close to her you know?" Sam nodded his head.

ABBY

Abby wiped at her eyes and sniffed her nose as she looked around the car for a napkin to blow her nose in. Abby found a white tissue and blew her nose and did it again folding the paper and holding it in her hands.

Abby looked up at the mirror and saw the man smiling evilly at her. Abby glared at the man in the mirror. "Ah now that isn't very nice, after all I have been waiting to see those tears. I mean do you know how hard it was to kill that stupid kid Mark. I mean I thought you liked just a regular boy, but lord that boy has a lot of things to keep me away. I got in though." Abby looked up at the man.

"Oh he didn't tell you, well goodie for me I get to do the honors. He was just like your brothers and you. He just stuck with only local stuff." Abby turned her head away from him.

"Go away," Abby whispered to the man. He laughed evilly, "Go away. Oh know sweets I will not go away; for I still have you to go. I mean I have to eat at this guilt that is building up in your insides." Abby shook her head at the man.

"Go away, go away, go away," Abby repeated over and over again. Abby looked up at the man and he just grinned at her and said no. Abby glared at the man and punched the review mirror.

"Go away and stay away!" Abby yelled loudly.

DEAN AND SAM

The police had arrived and the brothers were talking with the police, when Dean and Sam heard Abby. Dean turned to the car and saw Abby beating the review mirror over and over. Dean and Sam quickly ran over to Abby and threw open the door.

Sam grabbed Abby while Dean took the review mirror out of her hands. Abby turned into Sam's chest, "He won't go away." Abby repeated over and over again.

Dean looked up at Sam and then back at Abby. "Take her to the room. I'll talk with the police." Sam nodded his head and walked Abby to the motel room.

Dean walked over to the police, "Listen officer can I bring her in later. She is frightened as hell, and real upset." The police officer looked over at Sam and Abby.

"Yea sure," Dean nodded his head and shook the officer's hand before walking over toward the room.

Dean opened the door and found Sam standing outside the bathroom as the sound of someone vomiting came out of the bathroom. Dean shut the door behind him and walked over to the bathroom. He walked in there and saw Abby hovering over the toilet. Dean held her hair in his hand and rubbed her back. Dean glanced up at Sam.

Both brothers were very much unsure of what they should do. So the two did the only thing they could think of, and that was just to be there.

Dean set outside and looked over at the lobby. It was taped up and the room was completely dark. Dean heard the door open and looked over his shoulder to see Sam slowly and quietly walk out of the room. "She's asleep finally," Sam said as he took a seat next to Dean.

"Good, good," Dean said not really knowing if that was good or not. The brothers just set there thinking about what happened today. "Dean she's gonna be alright," Sam said. Dean looked over at Sam.

"How can you be so sure. The bumps have never come so close to her before," Dean said as he turned away from Sam.

"Because I just am, I can feel it," Sam said. Dean humped and just closed his eyes and let his mind try and sort out what to do. Sammy went back into the room.

FLASHBBACK

"DEAN! DEAN!" A seventeen year old Dean rushed into an eleven year old Abby's room. Dean turned on Abby's light and went over to the crying Abby.

"Hey what's the matter kiddo?" Dean asked as he pulled Abby into his lap.

"Dean the bad man said it was my fault mommy died. He also said that you, Daddy, and Sammy are gonna leaving me." Dean wrapped his arms around Abby's waist.

"It's alright Diana," Dean whispered into Abby's ear. Abby calmed down after awhile.

"Alright girl lets go to bed," Dean laid Abby down and tucked her in her bed. Dean kissed Abby on the cheek and left. "Dean will you stay with me tonight?" Dean turned around in the doorway. He saw his little sister's frightened face. 'The guys can live without me tonight,' Dean thought to himself.

"Yea sure," Dean walked over to Abby's bed. "Scoot your boot," Abby scooted over and Dean set down on Abby's bed and rest his back on her head board. Abby turned to her side and sighed with peacefulness. Dean ran his hand up and down Abby's back.

"Dean was momma pretty," Abby asked Dean. Dean looked over at Abby.

"Yea, you look a lot like her," Dean told Abby.

"Did momma love me?" Abby asked Dean.

"Of, course we all love you. Momma had a soft spot for you, being the baby and only girl and all," Dean told Abby. Abby sighed, "Dean will I ever get meet momma?"

Dean looked across the room. "Yea, but not for awhile kiddo," Dean told Abby. Abby turned to Dean, "Dean you're not gonna leave me are you?"

Dean looked down at Abby, "No the guys can live without me tonight."

"No I mean you're gonna always be there right?"

"Of course nothing can keep me away from my Diana," Abby nodded her head and turned back to her side and fell asleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

Dean looked up from the ground and over his shoulder at the motel room, "Oh god Dad maybe I should have made her stay at the college; that way she wouldn't be dealing with this right now." Dean said out loud. Dean felt a warm wind go through his jacket. Dean got up from his seat and went into the room.

Dean opened the door to reviel a sleeping Abby and Sammy. Dean sighed tiredly and walked over to the bed. He laid down on the bed and through his arm over Abby. Dean closed his eyes and thought forgot about the fight he was in with his sister. The only thing running through Dean's head was how he was gonna protect his little sister.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Sorry about the delay. I wasn't sure how I wanted to do this chapter. Well I hope you like it and please state your opinions on what you think. Also thank you all for your reviews I really do appreciate them. And for those who go a little further and ask questions and such about things I should clear up. Thank you for that too.

DREAM SEQUENCE Abby's POV

"Abby honey wake up sweetie," I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded by the bright light. I heard a soft laugh and the light dim down. I saw a beautiful blonde woman and very familiar brown eyes, just like mine.

"Mom?" I asked the figure. She smiled at me and nodded her head.

"But how is that possible?" I asked her as I slowly set up.

"Oh sweetie lots of good things are possible as bad ones. Just the family doesn't deal nor hear about the good ones," My mom, Mary Winchester, said to me.

"Huh I guess that's true. But why are you here, why now and not sooner?" I asked her. My mother smiled sadly at me.

"Because sweetie I need to tell you something very important," Mom said to me, "Sweetie you need to tell your brothers about what is happening. They are both very much worried about you; however, you can not let them kill the demon."

I was shocked at this my brothers always killed the demons and I just kinda hung around and did the laundry. "Abigail looked at me," I turned my head to my mother, "Abigail you have to do it. You have to be the one that kills the demon, and face your fear or else it will come true. I am not about to let my baby girl die the same way I did. Sweetie you have to do this, or else your father will not be able to kill the thing that killed me. I must go now," My mother disappeared before I could say or do anything. I was able to hear her say my name over and over again.

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE NORMAL POV

"Abby, Abby, Abby, Diana wake up," Abby slowly opened her eyes and came to see Dean sitting next to her with his hand on her side as he shook her. "Dean stop shaking me," Abby grumbled to her brother.

Dean did as Abby told him. Abby slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in the motel room and on a bed. Abby slowly let her mind catch up to her, and she started to remember Mark. How he had died and he had white hair. She also remembered what the demon said and most importantly the fact about Mark being just like her family.

Abby groaned and turned on her side. Abby didn't want to face the world; all she wanted to do was go back to college. "Come on Abby get up out of bed this isn't good for you," Abby glared at Sam. Sam just glared back and Abby sighed and set up from her bed.

Abby looked at her brothers. They looked like shit. Abby slowly got out of bed and looked at herself. She looked twice as bad as them. She also felt the way she looked. "I'm gonna take a shower," Abby stated and grabbed a towel and her bag of clothes.

Abby went into the bathroom and just kept the bathroom light off, there was enough sunlight coming through the tiny window. Abby walked over to the side of the tub and turned on the water she let the water run over her hand as she wait for the right temperature.

DEAN AND SAM

"Well, that went well," Dean said as he got off the bed and walked over to the window. The place was back to normal, like nothing happened just like the dinner.

"We just have to give her time. I mean I know she didn't love the guy, but you would be shock to if some chick you liked was killed. Especial if you were the one to find her," Sam told Dean.

Dean grunted at Sam. The brothers set there in silence for a while. "I think after we kill this demon that we should send Abby back." Dean stated. Sam looked over at Dean.

"Are you sure that is such a good idea. I mean first of all the leaves her more venerable. Besides I don't thing she'll go for it?" Dean turned to Sam and leaned against the wall.

"No I think she will be safer back at school. She'll most likely fight us about going back, but it's for the best. You know that. I know that. She knows that. We all just don't want to part, but Sam it isn't safe for her anymore." Sam sighed. It was true the bumps and stuff have gotten closer to them. Dean was almost killed last time.

The two brothers heard the water turn off and knew that Abby was gonna be coming out soon. The brothers turned to each other, "I'll tell her." Dean said. Sam nodded at his brother and took a seat on the couch. He hunched himself over and just thought.

Dean paced the room. Soon the door opened and Abby step out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "I have to tell you guys something," Abby said before Dean could say what he need to say. Dean looked at Sam before taking a seat on the bed.

"Um ok what is it?" Sam said rubbing his hands nervously. Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She opened them again and looked at her brothers.

"I know what the demon you guys are after looks like," Dean stood up quickly.

"What do you mean? Did you see him when you found Mark? What does he look like? Do you know where he went?" Abby shook her head at Dean.

"No Dean I didn't see him when I found," Abby couldn't help, but pause before she said his name, "Mark."

"Then how do you know what he looks like?" Sam asked. Abby turned her attention to Sam for a second. She looked at him, she then turned away from her brother and looked out the window. She could see the lobby. It was all fixed up, no more tap.

"Because he's been after me for a while now," Abby couldn't hear anything from her brothers. Everything was quiet. Then the silence went away, "What do you mean he's after you?"

"It means like it sounds. He's after me and only I can beat him," Abby turned to her brothers. Dean looked at Abby for a second, before his face became hard.

"No I won't allow it. Sam and I are gonna take care of this and you are gonna start packing."

"No Dean I have to be the one that kills him. Besides you can't even see him. You don't know what he looks like, or how to kill him."

"Neither will you, but just let me face him. Then I'll know how to kill the bastard," Abby turned to Sam.

"Make him listen. I am the one that is supposed to kill him Sam," Sam turned to Dean.

"Dean maybe she's right. What if you aren't the one that is supposed to kill him," Dean shook his head at Sam.

"No and that's final," Dean said as he made a move to leave the room.

"Mom said it had to be me, or else I will end up just like her," Dean stopped his movement, and turned to Abby.

"Yea Dean I talked to Mom she told me to tell you, about what is going. She told me that I had to be the one, or else a whole lot of shit that can't happen, will." Abby walked over to Dean. She put her hand on her brother's cheek.

"Dean I must be the one to do it," Dean turned away from Abby.

"How? How are you gonna kill him? Not even Dean or I can find a thing to use to kill him or even track him down," Abby looked at her brother's turned back. Abby sighed and looked over at Sam.

"I don't know for sure, but" Abby turned to the back of Dean, "I will when I see him, again."

Dean walked to the door and opened it. "I have to clear my head." Dean left the room and soon could hear the engine start.

Abby turned to Sam and sighed, "You understand right?" Sam shook his head no and went to the bathroom. Abby sigh tiredly and took a seat on the bed, then she heard the all too familiar voice. "You got mail," Abby got up from her spot on the bed and went over to laptop. She looked at the screen and saw that she did in fact have mail. She didn't recognize the email address though.

Abby took a seat at the table and clicked on the mail.

Abby

If you are reading this message most likely I am dead. Now listen Abby go to the 'home'. When you get there go to the dresser. Open the bottom left drawer. In there you will find a book and a few other trinkets. Take the book, and if you want the trinkets. Open the book to the thirtieth page. On that page you will see a man. That man is the thing that has been killing people and giving them white hair. In there is a way to conjure up the demon. You will also see ways to protect yourself and others from the demon. Use those ways please. I don't know how you kill the demon sadly. I sent this message to you, because I know what your brothers do. I am hoping they can defeat the demon. I wish you good luck and please be safe the three of you.

Mark

Abby looked up at the window. She then glanced over her shoulder at the bathroom. She could here that Sam was taking a shower. 'Probably to clear his head,' Abby though. Abby looked back down at the email, 'bottom left drawer.'

Abby closed the email and got up from her chair. She then walked out of the room and slowly walked to the lobby. Abby reached the glass door and took a deep breathe. She opened the door and entered in. Abby didn't see anybody so she walked to the back where the email said to go. Abby entered into the room and took another deep breath remembering all the good times she had in here.

Abby shook her head and quickly went over to the dresser. She opened the bottom left drawer and sure enough everything that the email said would be in there was in there. Abby flipped through the book and saw that it was much like her dad's journey full of things about bumps and such.

Abby got up off the floor and left the room and soon the lobby altogether. Well almost out of the lobby. A police man was talking with a middle age man. "That must be the person that broke in here. I told you I heard someone in the back room. Arrest her I am sure she is the one that also killed Mark." Abby looked confused for a second.

"Come down Joe. Miss would you please come with me," Abby looked at the officer.

"I didn't do anything wrong I swear," The middle age man glared at Abby.

"Liar and look you have one of Mark's book. Have you know shame the poor boy just died yesterday," Abby glared at the small middle aged man.

"Yes I know I am the one who found his body," The middle aged man backed away from Abby. Abby didn't care that man to be knocked up side the head. She has only met him for less then five minutes and he got on her nerves. Something that is very hard to do.

"Well miss I'm sorry, but you have to come with me. You may not have meant any harm, but break in and thief is a crime. I also need to get your testimony about yesterday," the police officer put Abby in hand cuffs. Abby glared at the middle aged man and let the officer leader her out to his car.

"Can you at least tell my brothers that you are taking me," the officer shook his head no.

"You can call them when we get down at the station," Abby glared up the officer. The officer put Abby in the car. Abby looked over the seat and saw that the officer had the book. Abby sighed and fell back against the seat.

'Great just great,' Abby thought as the police officer pulled into traffic to take her down town where the station was.

A/n: I am not sure how I am gonna to do the next chapter, but I have a pretty good idea. Also I won't be able to update next week. I am going to Washington, DC with the band. We are gonna march in the blossom parade. Hmm sound stupid to me, but hey out of town and away from parents. Sounds like a time to cause trouble to me. Lol. Please Read and REview


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Sorry about the delay. I just kinda got in a block. I hope the chapter is ok. Um sorry for any tense mess ups. I am to tired to actually check and see if everything is ok. I hope you can get over the horrible righting.

"So tell me why did you go back to the 'home' as you call it, and take this book out of Mark's dresser," The police officer asked Abby.

"I got an email and he told me to get it," Abby told the police officer.

"But how is that possible?" the police officer asked frustrated.

"I know that it sounds impossible, but that is how it happened. I just woke up this morning and I saw that I had an email. It was from Mark and he told me to get that book," the police nodded his head at Abby like she was crazy.

"Listen I know it doesn't make since, but that is how it happened!" Abby yelled at the police officer getting annoyed getting asked the same questions over and over again.

"O.k. say I do believe you. Tell me what the hell these things are," the police officer demanded as he opened the book in front of Abby to see some writing about Windigoes. Abby looked back up at the officer, "Seems like Mark had a fascination on the supernatural."

The police officer glared and was about to say something when the door burst opened. There stood Dean and Sam along with a guy holding a file. "Abby come on, you can leave," Sam told her. Abby looked over at the officer. Abby slowly rose from her seat and went over to Dean and Sam.

Dean wrapped his arms around Abby and started to pull her out of the room. Abby looked over her shoulder as she left the room, and eyed the book that set on the wooden table. Abby looked back up at the officer and saw that he was looking at her with a confused expression on his face as he gathered the book in his hands.

Abby turned back to the front and walked away with Dean and Sam both walking with tensely. Abby knew that they both were angry at her. They stepped out of the station and Abby saw that it was dark outside. She had been in there longer than she thought. Abby couldn't help it she had to say something, "Dean I'm I'm."

"Not right now Abby," Sam told Abby warningly. Abby looked at Sam he was so angry and upset. Abby looked over at Dean he looked like Sam, but something else was there. It looked like dread. 'What could he be dreading?" Abby thought. Abby felt her stomach tighten.

"Sam Dean," Abby didn't get to say anything. Dean quickly turned to Abby; Abby was frightened.

"What the hell where you thing, or were you even using your brain!" Dean yelled at Abby.

"Dean I don't know what to say," Dean rolled his eyes at Abby.

"God damn it Diana, don't you understand you can't run off. It isn't safe for you anymore."

"What are you talking about Dean. I'm fi…" Dean cut Abby off.

"No you're not fine," Dean sighed, "I'm gonna let you kill this demon, but after this you're going back to college."

"WHAT?" Abby yelled at Dean.

"You can't do that," Abby said angrily and quietly. Dean turned to Abby, "Yes I can as your oldest brother and the person that has to protect you. I decided along with Sam, you are going back, and that is final." Abby shook her head at Dean and turned to Sam. He looked grim and turned his face away from her.

Abby felt tears weld up in her eyes. Abby turned her head sharply from them and just stared at the ground. They stood away from each other and when they did finally move none of them talked with each other.

Abby stayed away from Dean and Sam when they got back to the motel. She felt portrayed, scared, and the worst thing of all relief. Abby hated this feeling the most. She felt relief over the fact that she wasn't gonna have to be around the demons and spirits, and she could have a normal life, again. Abby felt that she was a horrible sister. Her brothers are sending her away to protect her and she is glad about that. She doesn't want to fight the bumps, but she felt like she was turning her back away from her brothers.

She felt like she was leaving them like their father did. Abby doesn't want to abandon her brothers. "Diana," She heard Dean's voice. Abby looked over at Dean as she seat on the steps that Dean was sitting on a day ago.

Dean had stayed in the room surprisingly while Sam left with the car, even more surprisingly. Abby turned away from Dean and looked at the sidewalk. "Please don't hate me Diana. I'm doing what I think is the best for you." Abby got up and walked over to the end of the yellow lines that made parking spots.

Abby heard Dean sigh tiredly, "Dean I feel relief," Abby told Dean. Abby turned to Dean and saw him standing there.

"Dean I feel like I'm the worst sister in the world, because I am relieved that you are sending me back." Abby told Dean. Dean looked at Abby shocked, "Dean I want to be with you and same, but I am missing being a nineteen year old girl who only has to worry about exams and hell even men. And not have to worry they might die because they are close to me, but because they are saying some stupid things like a slept with them and such."

"Abby, Diana, come here," Abby walked back over to Dean. She stood in front of Dean.

"Diana you know what it's alright that you are relieved, because you know what I would be the same way. In a way I am right now. I'm relieved that I don't have to worry about a demon hurting you and I failed at my job. So it's ok that we feel this way, because it is just human nature," Dean wrapped his arms around Abby and gave her a big bear hug. Abby laughed at Dean and gave him a tight hug back.

Abby pulled away form Dean, "Dean why did you stop calling me Diana?"

Dean looked around for a second as he thought about this question, "I guess, because when you left to go to college I felt like I didn't need to be your protector. Diana was the name I would call you when I thought you like the Princess of England, who needed protection."

Abby nodded her head at Dean, "You wanna know something Dean?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"I will always need you, but sometimes I won't admit it to you. In fact sometimes I will yell at you and tell you I don't, but I will always need you." Abby said referring to just a couple nights ago, when she told Dean she didn't need him.

Dean grinned at Abby, "Good to know."

"Well let's call Sam and tell him to get his ass over here we have a demon to research," Abby nodded her head at Dean and the two went back into the room to call Sam.

A couple hours later Abby, Dean, and Sam were exhausted from research on the demon. "Ugh I quit," Abby yelled as she tossed the book across the room.

"If only I still had that book," Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Book? What book?" Sam asked. Abby looked over at her brothers, looking at them like they were stupid. When she remembered that they had no idea about the email, and the book like their dad's journal.

"It's a book that is like Dad's journal, just very much informed on this demon that I have to kill," Abby informed her brother.

"Well where is this book?" Dean asked Abby. Abby looked at her hands ashamed at the fact that the police took it from her.

"The police have it," Abby muttered under her breath.

"It's where?" Sam asked. Abby looked at Dean and Sam, "The police thought I was stealing it from Mark, so they have it at the station."

Dean and Sam sighed tiredly and annoyed, "Sorry." Dean got up fro his spot on the bed and pulled on his jacket, soon Sam followed. Abby just stared at them like they were crazy.

"Where are you two going we need to research as much as we can on this demon," Dean smirked at Abby.

"Oh, we are gonna get some research just when we get the book back," Dean said and started walking away. Abby got up off of the floor, "But the police have it. I mean how are you gonna get it, and even if you do get that is illegal."

"Abby believe me Dean and I have done worse things then what we are about to do. Besides we'll get it you don't worry about it. You just see if you can find anything in the stuff we have now."

"Alright, but be careful," Abby gave Dean and Sam a hug. When the guys where away Abby started to feel extremely tired.

Before Abby knew it she had passed out on the floor and into dream world.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Abby was resting on a bed when her eyes popped open. There was a flash of her mother, Mary, and Sam's girlfriend, Jessica above her head. Before she knew it she saw herself staring down at her. Abby tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"OH don't bother, after all you don't want your daughter to see you like this. She just might end up like you, Jessica, and her grandmother," The demon said as he stood next to the bed. Abby looked over at the demon surprised. She was to have a daughter.

"Hmm yes she looks just like you, and even what is funnier she too has two older brothers." The demon said. Abby glared at the demon.

"OH now darling don't glare, at least not yet," the demon said. Abby felt her body being moved around. She saw a little girl running around lost in a backyard. Abby could have sworn it was her, but then she realized as she looked closely. It wasn't her it, must have been her daughter.

"Dean, Sam!" the little girl. Abby looked confused for a second.

"Oh your brothers died awhile back with your father, it's sweet that you named your boys after the guys that saved your life from me, but lost their lives in the process." Abby glared at the demon. He just grinned. The sun started to set and Abby saw an older self yell for the little girl to come in.

"Oh goody it's almost time," the demon made Abby watch the family seen happen. Abby tried to fight it, but for some reason she couldn't move, or talk.

"Hmm such a nice family, it's a shame they will have to go through the life you did. However poor Rebecca will be lost. All well it's time for the killing," the demon grinned and Abby saw herself resting on the bed for a second and soon she felt herself being put up on the ceiling.

Abby shook her head no. "Yes it's time for you to die, just like your greatest fear." Before Abby knew it Abby felt her stomach start to hurt as something cut her.

Abby couldn't do anything she just screamed loud and hard. Abby started to scream really hard as she felt fire start to heat her skin.

DEAN AND SAM

"I can't believe it. Sammy tricked up the police. Dad would be so proud," Dean ranted as they pulled up to the motel room. Sam shrugged his shoulders, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal, Sammy it was great." Dean said as they got out of the car.

"Yea well it was pretty cool, but let's worry about the demon right now and celebrate later," Sam said as he pointed to the book Dean had.

"Yea I hope this thing has some good information," Dean said as he wiggled the book at Sam.

"It better," Sam said as they stood there.

"It better, because if I'm gonna let Abby do this she is gonna be prepared. I'm not about to loose another important woman in my life," Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" They bother heard coming from their room.

A/n: please review. Give me any ideas you would like to see happen. I would love to read them. Well I hope thischapter wasn't too disappointing

Thank for all you reviews BTW.


End file.
